"The Mysterious Life of Terra" transcript
Prologue: Titans Headquarters The Teen Tians and Titans East are now dusting the shelves and stuff. Beast Boy: "Well, you guys, it looks like everything's nice and tidy." Robin: "Wow, I can see myself in my reflection from here." Aqualad: "Now there should be nothing to sneeze over." Alarm Going Off Speedy: "Uh oh, I don't remember that happening!" Robin: "Titans, trouble!" Robin and the others rush outside to see who's causing damage to Jump City. Fade to a black screen……….. [Beast Boy’s Version of the Teen Titans Theme Song Playing In Background] Beast Boy: (off screen) I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there’s nothing I’m terrified of Teen Titans go! Continues Playing In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles are gonna disappear Teen Titans let's not lose schedule control I won't lose the fight losing is hopeless Teen Titans go! Music Playing In Background Beast Boy: “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go!” Beast Boy: “Teen Titans, alright!” Scene 1: The city streets Cinderblock: Wildly Screaming In Fear Plasmus: Sounds Overload: Zapping Sounds Robin: (Off Screen) "Not so fast, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload!" Starfire: "You are not walking outta here!" Beast Boy: "Not without a fighting match!" Robin: "Titans, go!" Robin throws his Exploding Discs at Cinderblock, then Cyborg shoots his lasers from his laser canon at Plasmus, while Beast Boy transforms into a rhinoceros and charges at Overload. Speedy shoots Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload with 1 of his arrows. Raven: "I know a much better way to take you all down." Raven: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” Raven brings down some crates, and they land right on Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload, which holds them down. Raven: "Well, that takes real care of them." Beast Boy: "Awesome job, Raven, but I wish Terra was here to see what we did with Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload." Terra: (off screen) "Did somebody mention me?" Robin, Beast Boy and the others turn themselves over to see that Terra has returned with her geokinetic powers. Terra uses her geokinetic powers on Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload, and send them right off the mountain side and into the jail rooms. Terra: "That'll teach them not to mess around with everything else while I'm gone for a couple of days and nights." Beast Boy: "Terra, you're finally back!" Starfire: "It has been a very long time ever since you were a stone statue and unfortunately a school girl in the 1st place!" Robin: "Welcome back to the team, Terra." Cyborg : "Our tower was very silent without you here." Raven: "Well, surprise, surpise, surpise." Beast Boy: "So, Terra, now that you're back on the Teen Titans team, can you tell us a real good story about how you finally got your geokinetic powers back?" Bumblebee: "Yeah, Terra, tell us all about it." Terra: "Alright, I'll tell all of you." Terra: "Well, you see, it all began a while back when I was once Slade's apprentice (Flashback to season 2 episode 212: "Aftershock Part 1"), but I got out of it, then sacrified myself into a stone statue (Another flashback to season 2 episode 213: "Aftershock Part 2"), unfortunately, right after I turned back into my original self, I became a school girl at Murakami High School (Flashback to season 5 episode 513: "Things Change"), and I told Beast Boy that I didn't wanna get noticed, so I kept my geokinetic powers a secret, but then 1 day in gym class, I noticed a peculiar glowing light coming from my right hand, my geokinetic powers were finally returning to me." School Girl/Terra: (in the flashback sequence) "Hey, what's happening here? my geo kenetic powers are finally returning to me." End of Terra's flashback story sequence. Terra: "So now that I'm back and my geokinetic powers have returned, I get to stay in Titans Tower with you guys for a very long time." Robin: "Well, Terra, we're so thrilled that you're finally staying with all of us, I gotta agree with Beast Boy here." Beast Boy: "And I'm so in luck that you're finally back on our team." Terra: "I know, Beast Boy, I'm terribly sorry that I didn't notice you before in my entire life." Beast Boy: "Don't sweat it, Terra, 'cause that's what good friends are for." Cyborg : "I agree with you, B.B., we'd better get back to our tower right before night time." Aqualad: "And Speedy, Bumblebee, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Mas Y Menos and I need to get back home to our tower in Steel City as well." Robin: "And, Terra, you can now come back home with all of us." Terra: "Alright, I'll come back home with all of you." Fade to another black screen........ Teen Titans bumper: Beast Boy and Terra in the elevator Commercial Break Scene 2: Back home in Titans Tower Terra: (from inside the living room of Titans Tower) "Well, here I am, back home in the tower." Cut to inside the living room of Titans Tower......... Beast Boy: "I know, Terra, but you still have that bedroom that we designed perfectly for you in the 1st place, 'cause it reminds you of sleeping underneath the stars at night time." Terra: "I know, Beast Boy, it reminds me of how I used to live in the desert right before I moved here." Robin: "Terra, consider yourself once again the 6th member on our team." Terra: "I agree with you guys, I'm staying here for a very long time where nobody else can get in my way or take me away from here again." Alarm Blaring Again Starfire: "Huh, what?" Raven: "Now what?" Beast Boy: "Dude, who is it this time?" Robin: "We don't know yet, Beast Boy, but we're gonna find out who it is just by turning on the video screen." Robin turns on the video screen, and Mad Mod appears on the screen........... Mad Mod: "Why hello there, Titans, are you surprised to see me again?" Starfire: "We are sort of surprised to see you back in the city streets causing more damage as usual." Terra: "Hey, Beast Boy, isn't that the exact same Mad Mod you, Robin and the others encountered the day before?" Beast Boy: "Technically, Terra, yes he is." Robin: "Mad Mod, you better not even try to get away with it!" Mad Mod: "We'll see about that, won't we?" The video screen goes off....... Robin: "Mad Mod's back in Jump City, Titans, follow me, we've gotta fight against him!" Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra follow Robin outside Titans Tower........ Fade to another black screen...... Teen Titans bumper: Beast Boy riding on the stationary bike Commercial Break Scene 3: Fighting against Mad Mod back outside the city streets Mad Mod: "Well, Teen Titans, we finally meet again, face to face." Robin: "Mad Mod, we don't know where you were this time, but you shouldn't have come back sooner or later, you're going down!" Mad Mod: "Then it's all settled for a fighting match." Robin: "Titans, go!" Robin throws his Birdarang and his Exploding Discs at Mad Mod while Starfire blasts him with her starbolts, and Cyborg shoots at him with his laser canon and Terra uses her geokinetic powers to throw some rocks at him as well. Raven uses her powers to hold him off.......... Raven: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Beast Boy transforms into a cheetah, then a t-rex, then goes after Mad Mod, but is stopped by 1 of the hypno screens. Terra: "Beast Boy, whatever you do, don't look at the-" It's too late, Beast Boy got hypnotized by 1 of Mad Mod's hypno screen. Terra: "Hypno screen.........." Cut to Beast Boy's hypnotized face........... Robin: "Terra, hurry, find some ways to make him laugh his head off." Terra: "Hmm, let's see, what can make Beast Boy laugh his head off." Terra gets out a blue bicycle horn........ Terra: Bicycle Horn Beast Boy's hypnotizing spell is finally broken. Beast Boy: Wildly "That's so hilarious!" Terra: "I know it is, Beast Boy, it's always good to come up with something a little more comedic." Beast Boy: "Come on, we gotta follow Mad Mod right before he gets away!" Terra: "I'm right behind you, Beast Boy." Beast Boy and Terra follow Robin, Raven and the others to track down where Mad Mod is located. Robin: "Hey, you guys, I think I've finally figured out a way to get rid of Mad Mod." Raven: "Oh, really? how exactly are we gonna do that?" Robin: "Sending him into the water at Jump City Beach." Starfire: "Oh my gosh, Robin, you are a genius, we shall go find a great big canon right away!" The 6 young action heroes look around the entire city 'til they find some real big ropes and a great big canon. Robin sees Mad Mod approaching towards them. Robin: "He's coming this way!" Robin: "Titans, now's the time!" Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Terra tie the ropes around Mad Mod's legs and waist. Mad Mod: "No, wait, this isn't what it looks like, this can't be right!" Starfire: "Into the canon you go, Mad Mod!" Starfire puts Mad Mod right into the canon. Mad Mod: "Hey, you can't do this to me, I'm the only 1 who makes the rules around here!" Robin: "Titans, launch!" Beast Boy points the canon towards Jump City Beach, then fires it, and Mad Mod is launched outta the canon. Explosion Mad Mod: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mad Mod lands right into the water at Jump City Beach. Splash! Cyborg: " Booyah, we finally did it!" Terra: "Mad Mod is outta here for good!" Cut to Mad Mod in the water on a life preserver........ Mad Mod: "And I wouldn't have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddeling Titans!" Scene 4: Back home at Titans Tower again Robin: "Well, it's great to be back home again." Cyborg: "Not Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload or Mad Mod to get us worried about." Raven: "Now that they're outta our sights, shouldn't we be celebrating or something?" Beast Boy: "How 'bout we watch some of our DVD clips and call it flashback night?" Terra: "That's a great idea, Beast Boy, which 1 should we watch?" Beast Boy finds a familiar DVD disc of some of the things from the season 5 episode: "Things Change". Beast Boy: "it's called The Day in the Life of How Things Change, it's about how you and I almost never made it together as always." Terra: "Go ahead, Beast Boy, put it in the DVD player. Beast Boy puts the DVD disc in the DVD player......... Flashback School Girl/Terra: "Time's up!" Flashback Beast Boy: "Terra......." Flashback School Girl/Terra: "Things change, Beast Boy, the girl you want me to be is just a memory." Beast Boy: "So that's what happened between us over the past years." Terra: "I know, Beast Boy, but we don't need to worry about that anymore." Starfire: "Terra is now staying with all of us thanks to her geokinetic powers!" Cyborg: "And now, it's time for-" Beast Boy: "The annual-" Cyborg and Beast Boy: "All you can eat dinner explosion!" Beast Boy and Cyborg scramble around the kitchen 'til Beast Boy finds a tofu burger with mushrooms on it. Beast Boy: "Who wants a tofu burger with mushrooms?!?" Cyborg: "Oh man, nobody wants tofu burgers on my side of the team!" Beast Boy: "I do, pass me the chocolate soy milk!" Cyborg: "I'm not gettin' anywhere near the chocolate soy milk!" Beast Boy: "There's no meat flavoring in tofu, it's vegetarian proof!" Cyborg: "Then nobody on my side of the team wants it." Fade to another black screen............ Voice cast members end credits *Scott Menville as Robin (voice) *Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) *Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice) *Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) *Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) *Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) *Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) *T'keyah Crystal Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) *Freddy Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) *S. Scott Bullock as Thunder (voice) *Quinton Flynn as Lightning (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload (voices) *Malcom Macdowell as Mad Mod (voice) Beast Boy: T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans, let's go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let's go T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let’s go…… Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories of Tony Jay (1933-2006), Glenn Shadix (1952-2010) and Michael Clarke Duncan (1957-2012), may they both rest in heavenly peace and have a happy Memorial Day, happy Flag Day, happy Labor Day and happy 4th of July in the heaven skies, we’ll never forget about their talented voice work. Category:Season 6 transcripts Category:Transcripts